


3 and 1/2 Months.

by pewnova



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirk Strider x Roxy Lalonde, F/M, I had to get this out of my system, Pregnancy, dirkroxy - Freeform, too many nights I stayed awake thinking about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pewnova/pseuds/pewnova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>105 days, 2520 hours, and 151,200 minutes she's been strong. And he couldn't be possibly be any more proud of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 and 1/2 Months.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this way too much.  
> Find me at hella-hd.tumblr.com

It’s been 3½  months. Three and a half months ago, she turned away from her vicious vice, showed temperance to her torturer, and abstained from alcoholism. The first month had been a one way ticket through hell and back, with Roxy’s name inscribed on it. He stayed up with her during the nights when insomnia hit like a hurricane, held her when the memories rushed and wouldn’t stop like a tornado, and kissed her during the eye of the storms. He would say that his name was written on the ticket too, but he knew that if something was even of the slightest uncomfortable for him, it had to be unbearable for her. Six years and five months of loving a person, you’d think you knew them like the back of your hand. Through out that month, he learned how headstrong she is.

She told him that she was going to fix her problem, and she was going to stay healthy for them. He smiled at the memory, noticing her absence on the bed next to him. About a week into the second month of being alcohol free, her sleeping schedule had done a complete 180. Usually while inebriated, she’d go to sleep at varying times and wake up late in the afternoon, well after normal waking hours. But ever since she’d stopped drinking, she woke naturally at six in the morning, which personally freaked him the fuck out. The psychiatrist had ensured them that this was normal, but being told and seeing it happen we’re two different ball games.

When he woke about an hour or so later, he’d find her doing different things. Like sometimes, she’d sit up with her back against the headboard, diligently writing her weird wizard porn in a ratty black leather-bound notebook. Or quietly flipping through the channels on the television with the sound muted, occasionally giggling softly at whatever she was looking at. Or she’d be on her laptop, typing away to Jane on PesterChum. Although,lately and much to his chagrin, he’d wake up to find her watching him. Just… watching him.  If anything, she’d be running her hand along his arm, or messing with his hair. He’d asked her about it, and she give something aloof and bullshitty, like ‘You’re my sleeping beauty, princess’ and give a smirk while he protested, arguing that he was too cool to be sleeping beauty, if anything he had to be Mulan, the obviously most badass of the group. Although,it seemed like the more he’d questioned her on it, the more it seemed to occur, so he sort of dropped it and came to terms that he found her sunset pink irises on him when he woke up, and he was sort of okay with that.

But this morning, she wasn’t next to him doing any of those things. She wasn’t in the bedroom at all. His eyes sleepily wandered to the bathroom, looking for any movement. When he’d determined there wasn’t any, he glanced over at their shared closet, a memory surfacing to his mind as he did so. It was about when they moved into this place, which would be about five months ago. She was standing in the then barren closet, the only thing there was an aloof Lil Cal, sitting smugly at the top of the clothes rack. Roxy stood in her underwear screaming the puppet because Dirk hadn’t hung their clothes while she was out grocery shopping, as he was told to do like a good little boy. Little did she know that this was the plan all along, when he crept behind her and murmured sweet nothings he couldn’t even recall into her ear, coaxing her to christen the mattress they had purchased the previous day.

He smirked at the memory, standing up from the bed and stretching. He passed the window while walking over to the bathroom, glancing over in it’s direction. Sunlight streamed through the holes in the closed blinds. He walked over to them and pulled at the string, yanking them up. The bright eight AM sunlight assulted his bare eyes, he covered them with the back of his hand, waiting for his eyes to adjust. He lowered his hand, He soon got over it though, leaning on the window sill and gazing over the landscape before him. The city was covered in snow, the suns rays bouncing off of the freshly powered rooftops. He grinned, remembering the real estate agent warning of the snowstorms that usually hit the area. But of course he shook agents hand that very day, knowing that the snowy building-top view was one the more important determining factors of the place. Roxy loved the snow; the girl couldn’t get enough of it. It was their first winter there, so he wouldn’t be surprised if she were outside collecting snow or something.

He went along his way to the bathroom, and flipped on the light. He took a deep breath, encroached with the aroma of her perfume. She’d left recently; the white towel that had the letters RL monogrammed in a light pink color was still damp on the towel rack. He remembered how overjoyed she was when he got them ironically for her birthday. The only reason he’d got the in the first place was because Jane had commented how much of a married couple they were now, teasingly asking if they’d like towels or a blender for their wedding gift. He remembered how her cheeks turned from a rosy pink, immediately negating Jane’s teasing. Dirk wasn’t sure if he was going to marry her then, and he wasn’t sure now. He got his toothbrush and began brushing his teeth, looking at his reflection in the mirror. A slight stubble had grown in on his cheeks. He’d considered shaving it off, not really a fan of unkempt facial hair. But it was too cold and he was too lazy to do it anyway, so he shrugged it off, spitting the toothpaste out and rinsing off.

He lazily ran a hand through his hair, trying to get it to spike without using the messy gel. It obviously didn’t work, so he just shrugged and exited the bathroom, turning off the light after him. He walked towards the door opened it, the smell of frying bacon instantly greeting his nostrils. Did Roxy invite Jane over? He didn’t have a problem with it, just some sort of notification would’ve been nice. He could’ve walked out bare-ass naked, and poor Janey would’ve been scarred for life. He followed the scent to the kitchen, his stomach grumbling. He turned into the entryway of the kitchen, expecting to find Jane. Instead, he found Roxy.

Her back was to him, and she was carefully slicing at something on the cutting board in front of her. Why is she cooking? He thought, watching her. Usually Dirk did most of the cooking, partly because he was afraid she’d hurt herself cooking while drunk, which was basically a mixture for disaster. He couldn’t help but stare at her, she was absolutely radiant in the light of the morning sun  shining through the window above the sink. Her hair was brushed into her signature bob, not a hair out of place. He could almost smell the L’Oreal shampoo she used so adamantly every morning. Her skin gleamed, holding a brilliance he couldn’t even form into words. He forgot how to make his legs function, they sort of went on their own will to walk behind her. He was pretty sure he had no control over his body at this point, they all worked as their own seperate entities. He wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his stubbily chin in the crook of her neck. His hands found their way their to her slightly swollen stomach, as they he stood there, in the arms of his three and a half month pregnant love of his life.


End file.
